Glynn
|image1= File:BackinService1.png|S1 File:GlynntheCoffeepotEngine7.png|AmA |name=Glynn |title=Glynn the "Coffee Pot" Engine |nicknames=Mr Coffee Pot |first_appearance= }} Kevalice's Lakeside Trip }} |creator(s)=Sam Wilkinson Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |gender=Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |basis=Head Wrightson & Co Ltd. Type 1 "Coffee Pot No. 1" |gauge= |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Vertical boiler tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=0-4-0VBGT |wheels=4 |top_speed=30 mph |designer(s)=Sir Topham Hatt |year_built=sometime between 1905 and 1908 |number=1 |railway= * Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway * North Western Railway * Estate Railway |company=Ulfstead Castle |owner(s)= * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby }} is an old vertical boiler engine, known as a "Coffee Pot". He was the original number one on the North Western Railway before ' arrival and now works alongside Stephen and at Ulfstead Castle. Biography '' '' Glynn was the original number one engine on the North Western Railway, built by a young and used to work on the with the other "Coffee Pots". By the time Thomas had arrived, Glynn was the only one remaining and he was left rusting on a siding at station, with ivy growing all over him. After meeting with and realising Thomas was the new number one, Glynn asked him to look after the branch line and wear the number with pride. Many years later, Glynn was accidentally rediscovered by , who was working on clearing the line for constructing a new warehouse and she thought Glynn was a talking tree. Worried that Glynn might be scrapped, Thomas moved Glynn to a carriage shed. The following day, Thomas introduced Glynn to Sir Robert Norramby, who eagerly agreed to have Glynn restored and brought to the Estate Railway. Once Glynn was fully restored, he gave Sir Topham Hatt a ride up to Ulfstead Castle for the Earl's Christmas party. Following the party, the Earl showed Glynn around the castle grounds and the Dinosaur Park. Worried that the Earl had a new favourite engine, Stephen challenged Glynn to a race to , with the loser having to become an exhibit in the museum. The two engines raced on the Main Line, stalling and , who were travelling behind them. Despite upsetting Sir Topham Hatt and delaying James and Gordon's trains, Glynn and Stephen became firm friends and the Earl explained his plans to have them work together with his upcoming railway museum project. Later on, Millie was given extra work for the day, and the Earl asked Stephen and Glynn to do some of her other duties. Glynn collected coal for the castle fires, but Stephen kept neglecting to move the garden waste, leading to a quarrel between him and Millie. Glynn encouraged Stephen to let Millie calm down before apologising to her; but the next day, when Stephen could not find Millie, he assumed she had run away and went to look for her, leaving Glynn to do all the work at the castle by himself until both Millie and Stephen returned. Personality Glynn is a jolly old engine. He is kind, friendly, and loves working hard. However, he sometimes has questioned his own purpose nowadays, since engines are now far bigger and stronger. Despite this, he has accepted his place as an irreplaceable historic figure on the railway. Along with his new position, he has developed a strong admiration and respect for history and its remaining standing figures like Stephen, and considers him a firm friend. Basis Although Glynn is meant to be one of the "Coffee Pots" of Sir Topham Hatt's unique design, his basis is actually the Head Wrightson & Co Ltd. Type 1 "Coffee Pot No. 1" vertical boiler locomotive of 1871. Built for the Dorking Greystone Lime Company, it worked at the Betchworth Quarry for 81 years, until 1952, when it was withdrawn and fell into derelict condition. It was bought by its original builder in 1960 and restored, it was then sent to the Beamish Museum in 1970, where it is now preserved. Livery Glynn is painted red and has gold boiler bands. He has a grey steam space cap and funnel with a brass funnel top. He has brass control caps and brass nameplates. The number "1" is painted in yellow underneath his nameplates. Because he was left sitting in sidings for a while, he was covered with rust, but the rust was dealt with during his overhaul. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Standard Gauge Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Estate Railway Category:0-4-0 Category:Ulfstead Branch Line Category:Red Characters